The present invention relates to an enclosure structure for mobile electronic equipment provided with a liquid crystal display, such as mobile communication equipment or mobile terminals.
Conventionally, as shown in an exploded perspective view of FIG. 7, mobile electronic equipment with a liquid crystal display comprises a liquid crystal display 1, a liquid crystal display cover panel 2, an enclosure cover 3, and enclosure case 4, a liquid crystal display holder 5, a substrate 6, and a dust-tight packing 7, and a cross section taken along line 8xe2x80x948 of FIG. 7 is shown in FIG. 8.
In a related art as proposed in Japanese Patent Application No.Heil0-306431, an enclosure includes a frame portion of the enclosure cover having the tapered geometry as shown in a cross section in FIG. 9. In this arrangement, even if the external pressure is applied to the liquid crystal display cover panel, the frame portion of the enclosure cover will not come in contact with the liquid crystal display, or even when the edge of the frame portion 8 comes in contact with the liquid crystal display, the edge of the frame portion 8 will not bear locally against the liquid crystal display but receives it with a plane to prevent cracks in the liquid crystal display.
In such a case, the enclosure cover will be deformed by the external pressure applied on the cover panel of the liquid crystal display as shown in FIG. 10 and supported by the peripheral walls of the liquid crystal display holder to effect a reduction of a load applied on the liquid crystal display when the cover panel of the liquid crystal panel or the frame portion of the enclosure cover comes in contact with the liquid crystal display.
However, the structure of the enclosure of the conventional mobile electronic equipment with a liquid crystal display has such disadvantages that in case where deformation of the frame portion of the enclosure cover cannot be supported by the peripheral walls of the liquid crystal holder, or for example in case where it is not possible to provide peripheral walls of the liquid crystal display holder on all the upper, lower, right and left sides of the liquid crystal display, the vicinity of the midsection of the frame portion of the enclosure cover corresponding to the sides having no peripheral wall of the liquid crystal display holder are most susceptible to deformation and thus have more tendency to be cracked in comparison with other sides of the frame of the enclosure cover when external pressure is applied.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to solve such conventional disadvantages and to provide mobile electronic equipment with a liquid crystal display wherein the structure of the enclosure resists cracks in the liquid crystal display even when external pressure is applied thereon.
In order to solve the problem hitherto described, the present invention proposes mobile electronic equipment with a liquid crystal display wherein the enclosure is constructed in such a manner that the frame portion on at least on one side of the opening formed on the enclosure cover is circular arc in shape so that the midsection of the frame portion on that side is located at the longest distance from the surface of the liquid crystal display.
Thus mobile electronic equipment with a liquid crystal display having such a structure of enclosure that the liquid crystal display resists cracks is provided.
The first aspect of the present invention is mobile electronic equipment with a liquid crystal display comprising a liquid crystal display housed in an enclosure, a liquid crystal display cover panel fitted into an opening provided on the enclosure at the location corresponding to the location of the liquid crystal display to be housed, the opening being provided with on its periphery a frame portion for supporting the liquid crystal display cover panel, and the frame portion having a reduced thickness in its inner portion to make the thickness at the junction with the enclosure cover thicker than that at the inner edge portion, wherein the frame portion on at least one side of the opening is circular arc in shape so that the midsection of the frame portion on that side is located at the longest distance from the surface of the liquid crystal display, and wherein even when external pressure is applied to the liquid crystal display cover panel and the enclosure cover, the enclosure cover, especially the midsection of the frame portion on that side resists deformation, and even if the frame portion of the enclosure cover or the liquid crystal display cover panel comes into contact with the liquid crystal portion due to deformation thereof, it has an effect to reduce a load applied onto the liquid crystal display.
The second aspect of the present invention is mobile electronic equipment characterized in that the enclosure is constructed in such a manner that the circular arc shape of the frame portion according to the first aspect of the invention is defined by the combination of an arc and linear segments, and thus even when external pressure is applied to the liquid crystal display cover panel and the enclosure cover, the enclosure cover, especially the midsection of the frame portion on that side resists deformation, and even if the frame portion of the enclosure cover or the liquid crystal display cover panel comes into contact with the liquid crystal portion due to deformation thereof, it has an effect to reduce a load applied onto the liquid crystal display.
The third aspect of the present invention is mobile electronic equipment with a liquid crystal display characterized in that the enclosure is constructed in such a manner that the circular arc shape of the frame portion according to the first aspect of the invention is defined by the combination of several linear segments to form a pseudo circular arc, and thus even when external pressure is applied to the liquid crystal display cover panel and the enclosure cover, the enclosure cover, especially the midsection of the frame portion on that side resists deformation, and even if the frame portion of the enclosure cover or the liquid crystal display cover panel comes into contact with the liquid crystal portion due to deformation thereof, it has an effect to reduce a load applied onto the liquid crystal display.
The forth aspect of the present invention is mobile electronic equipment according to the first aspect of the present invention characterized in that the enclosure is constructed in such a manner that the circular arc shaped frame portion has a concave shape in the midsection of the side facing the liquid crystal display cover panel, and thus when attaching the liquid crystal display cover panel to the frame portion of the enclosure cover of circular arc in shape by means of a double-faced tape or adhesives, the unstableness or falling-off of the liquid crystal display cover caused by being bonded to the liquid crystal display cover only at the vertex of the circular can be prevented.